1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to dynamically reconfigurable circuits and, more specifically, to the manufacture, design and use of a dynamically reconfigurable self-monitoring circuit device that monitors current environmental and functional characteristics and dynamically reconfigure component circuits to autonomically improve their operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional application specific circuit (ASIC) designs have become increasing complex. There is an increasing demand for custom elements to optimize for specific design criteria. However, these application specific design points conflict with the need to use standard libraries, tools, and design configurations to create designs with limited turn around time (TAT). ASIC technology facilitates the creation of specialized ASIC designs. However, a method to create designs that capture the advantages of ASIC processes but also facilitate their delivery in a faster more generic manner and which offer on the fly customization would be beneficial.